Aphrodite's List of Couples
by Twelve13
Summary: Aphrodite has made a list of couples for valentine's day.


**Hello I just thought about doing this as a one shot so here it is. **

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians because then all of my favorite couples would be together.**

**Sorry if you don't like the couples.**

**And I begin...**

_Cupid's List of Couples (well actually Aphrodite's but this has a nicer ring to it)_

_Couples that already exist that I, Aphrodite, support:_

Percabeth!

_They are so cute! And they have the whole 'forbidden lovers' thing going on, they are just like Romeo and Juliet! But hopefully they won't commit suicide, though they kind of have throwing themselves in to Tartarus. Silly mortals, I will never understand them._

Clarisse/ Chris (still can't figure out a couple name for them)

_Aww, this is a cute couple, she is tough and violent and he was in Kronos' army but they looked passed each others faults and found love. It just makes you want to cry doesn't it? But I can't do that my makeup would run and that would be a total disaster._

Jasper_  
_

_Oh, it's my daughter, Piper, and the son of Jupiter, Jason, incase you didn't know, they are one of the newer couples after all. They are a cute couple, but I am worried about Jason. Although he seems to have rejected Reyna in the past, I'm afraid that he might go back to her, after all I don't have total control over mortal's love life, they have control over themselves as well. But I decide a long time ago that my children can make their own decisions when it come to love, they are _my _children after all, I can just hope that Piper won't get hurt._

_Couples that already exist that I, Aphrodite, tolerate:  
_

Frazel

_Okay don't hate on me, but this couple is just a little weird. I mean, he's like three years older than her, pedophile much. But then again, Hazel is actually way older than him, so would that make her the pedophile? Hmm... I'll have to ask Athena. But it's clear that Hazel and Leo like eachother, so Frank should just back off. And if you're like, Frank had her first, let me tell you something US GIRLS ARE NOT MEAT OR SOME OTHER POSSESSION, SO WE CAN MAKE A DECISION FOR OURSELVES! KAY? _

_Oh no, I sound like Artemis! I'm so ashamed! _

_[The next section is written after thirty minutes of crying and three hours of redoing makeup. (I could just snap my fingers and have new makeup on but it's never as good.)]_

_A-hem, anyways..._

_Couples that don't exist that I, Aphrodite, approve of:_

Thalico (!)

_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! This couple totally needs to happen. I mean I know it can't for a couple years because of the age difference, but in a few years Thalia will still be the same age as she is now, but Nico would be the same age as her. And they have soooo much in common:_

_1. They both like the color black_

_2. They both know what it's like to lose a sibling_

_3. They both have anger management problems_

_4. They both have a step-mother that hates them_

_5. They both have over controlling, sometimes mean fathers_

_6. They both will be in love with each other_

_7. They both have dead mothers_

_8. Can I stop making this list now I'm getting bored_

_See they are perfect for each other. And bonus they will have the forbidden love thing going on, just like Percabeth!_

Lazel

_Okay so I know that lots of people are against this but I seriously think this could work out. Plus, it would be really dramatic to see Hazel sort out her feelings for Leo and whether they were just feelings for Sammy._

Tratie

_Okay this couple is soooooooooo cute, it's so obvious that Travis only pranks Katie to get her attention and that she only yells at him because she thinks that Travis doesn't like her back. _

_Okay that's all for this year maybe next year there will be a new_ list_** (AN: hint hint wink wink)** I think I'll send this list down to camp and the hunters and see what happens._

**Okay hope y'all liked it! (I'm not south'rn, heehee) (sorry hope I didn't offend anyone) if you like thalico check out my thalico story 'my alias is Thaella' and if you have read it sorry I haven't updated I've been working on this.**

**Please review!**

**Kay! Bye!**


End file.
